


Wanna Hear You Scream

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Dean is my little black dress of fandom, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m not here to torture you Alistair.”  He said softly, his green eyes dancing in anticipation.  “I’m here to have fun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Hear You Scream

 

  
“They sent you?”  His voice was light and full of laughter.  “To torture me?”

 

 

Dean tried not to think about it, tried not to remember the feel of blood running down his skin, the way the hot metal felt slicing skin and flesh, the way he felt inside him, pushing harder and faster and making him beg for anything to make it all stop.  It never did and he never really wanted it to. 

 

 

With Alistair before him, Dean picked up a knife and drenched it in holy water just to get things started off right.  He didn’t show the demon any emotion as he came forward, but when the blade went in, when Alistair moaned in pain/pleasure Dean smirked at him.

 

 

“I’m not here to torture you Alistair.”  He said softly, his green eyes dancing in anticipation.  “I’m here to have fun.”

 

 

When the blade slid back into flesh he leaned forward just enough to whisper in Alistair’s ear.  “Now be a good sport and open up for me.  We haven’t got all night and I really want to hear you scream.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You guessed it! [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) !


End file.
